1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bus bar connector for use in a switching device of an electric plant such as a sulfur hexafluoride (SF.sub.6) gas insulation switching device, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 indicates a longitudinal cross section of a conventional bus bar connector disclosed, for example, in the Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 61-82367 (1986). In the drawing, reference numerals 1 and 2 represent first and second conductive units provided opposite to each other in the axial direction of the connector, with small-diameter contact portions 1a and 2a at the respective ends thereof. A plurality of thin contact plates 3 are arranged radially around the axial center of the connector. Both ends of the inner periphery of the contact plates 3 are pressed to be in touch with the contact portions 1a, 2a by annular springs 7 fitted around the outer periphery of the contact plates 3.
A circular guide plate 5 is mounted to the end face of the contact portion 1a of the first conductive unit 1 by a bolt 6. The peripheral edge of the guide plate 5 is engaged with notches formed in the inner periphery of the contact plates 3 to thereby radially position the contact plates 3. A shield 8 for shielding an electric field by covering the contact parts is provided so as to prevent the partial discharge or short-circuit resulting from the application of a high voltage. A plurality of supporting plates 9 are securely fixed in the inner peripheral wall of the shield 8 in a manner as to be inserted between the contact plates thereby to prevent the contact plates 3 from inclining. The shield 8 is held by a plurality of flat springs 10 in pressed contact with some of the contact plates 3.
The bus bar connector comprised of a plurality of contact plates 3, the shield 8 and the like as depicted above is mounted to the first conductive unit 1. As the contact portion 2a of the second conductive unit 2 is inserted into the bus bar connector from the opposite side to the first conductive unit 1 and brought in touch with the inner periphery of the plurality of contact plates 3 whereby the second conductive unit 2 is connected with the first conductive unit 1.
As described above, the conventional bus bar connector needs a plurality of flat springs 10 to hold the shield 8 and also a plurality of supporting plates 9 to position and prevent the contact plates 3 from inclining, and thus disadvantageously increases the number of component parts. Hence, the structure becomes complicated, which makes the assembling work difficult and raise costs.